Who You Really Are
by Aeria Gloris
Summary: Songfic about Chichiri discovering that he is more than he thought he was. also the epilogue for the Shi Jin Ten Chi No Sho.


aahhh...another weekend, another ficcie. Anyway, about the song in this songfic. It's called "Who You Really Are" and it's from Balto II: Wolf Quest. It was a good movie, but as sequels usually go, it wasn't as great as the first Balto, which is my favorite animated American movie. Since I don't want to start babbling about nonsense and scare you away before you read (and review! ^^) my ficcie, I'll turn it over to my disclaimer man, Captain Robison.  
  
Thanks, Colonel. Fushigi Yuugi and Balto don't belong to the colonel. ::whispers:: but she wishes they did! Don't tell her I told you that, okay?  
  
AN: I apologize, but I had to put the song lyrics in *…* (astericks) because for some reason they won't show up italicized. Hmph.  
  
The Universe of the Four Gods  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
*You must go to the east, go to the west  
  
The road is rocking and the way is far*  
  
Suzaku no Miko had traveled far and in every direction to gather the seven celestial warriors of the southern phoenix god. It had not been an easy journey. Trials and desperation had tested the will and strength of the miko and her seishi. But it had been done. Suzaku was summoned and the miko had returned to her world along with one of her seishi, Tamahome. Four of the other seishi were dead: Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. The remaining two seishi, Chichiri and Tasuki, had gone their separate ways. It was over. But still one thing remained.  
  
*It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest  
  
If you want to know who you really are*  
  
"Da..."  
  
Chichiri paused and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been pushing his body to the limit so his training and skills would not falter. Rigorous exercises served to tone his physique and refine his advanced magic skills. He knew it was all to keep his mind off of the friends that were no longer with him. It had been four years since the war in Konan, two since Miaka and Taka had returned to the world of the Four Gods. Tasuki had gone back to his bandit lair, and so Chichiri was alone. He had returned to his wandering ways, but the loneliness was starting to press on him.  
  
*There are forces all around you  
  
To comfort and to guide you*  
  
The monk knelt down and splashed his face with the cool water of Lake Taichi. It was a blistering day, and he had walked many miles. After cleansing his face he stood up and adjusted his kesa. A stiff breeze ruffled his sky-colored hair, sending it swirling around his face. It was time to get moving again. Chichiri turned his head. Something didn't feel natural.  
  
*Fathers and teachers, powerful creatures*  
  
Suzaku gazed at the shimmering pool of pure blue light before him. In his human form the Southern Phoenix carefully studied one of his remaining seishi. The seishi was a hard worker and a loyal servant to Taiitsukun and his god. He had proved his worth in the journey of Suzaku no Miko and in the war between the countries. But the war was over. Suzaku stretched his wings. It was time to awaken his Time Guardian.  
  
*And the voice that sings inside you*  
  
The sky around Chichiri grew dark and he lost sight of his surroundings. Suddenly, a bright red beam of light shot from the ground to the sky. It split the monk's mask and ripped it from his face. His cloak flew up and his hair tossed in every direction. A powerful burning sensation worked its way over Chichiri's back, and he cried out. Two thick drops of blood splattered to the ground and the beam of light intensified. Chichiri threw his head back and two glorious crimson wings spread wide into the darkness.  
  
*Or you can turn back around, run along home  
  
Back to the place where your friends are*  
  
The light disappeared in a blinding flash and the darkness rolled away. Chichiri fell forward and collapsed on his hands and knees. Everything around him had returned to normal. It was as if nothing had happened. But proof to the contrary was a subtle weight on his back. Chichiri turned his head and saw the crimson wings fluttering in the breeze.  
  
"No..." he whispered. "That can't be! Suzaku, tell me the truth!"  
  
*Perhaps that is best, you need the rest  
  
Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?*  
  
Suzaku turned his hands and summoned the warrior at his request. Chichiri kneeled before his god, obviously shaken and unnerved by the appearance of the two scarlet wings on his back.  
  
"Suzaku-sama, forgive me, but what has happened? What am I?!"  
  
"Be still," Suzaku spoke softly, "I will tell you everything."  
  
*Unless you want to know  
  
You truly want to know*  
  
"You are well aware of the story of Suzaku no Miko. I needn't explain that to you. I think you are also aware that there were other mikos before Miaka, and that the souls of the seishi were reborn every time the story began. The other gods, Taiitsukun, and I agree that Miaka should be the last Miko of the South, and that this should be the final chapter in the Universe of the Four Gods. But to do that, someone needs to guard the story, to prevent the enchantment from ever being bestowed again. Within you is the Time Guardian, the one who will watch over the Universe of the Four Gods and preserve the tales of the gods and mikos. You also hold the power to move time. But you must never change history. If the paths of time are realigned, the universe and the four gods may cease to exist." Suzaku smiled down at Chichiri. "It won't be an easy task, but we feel you are up to it."  
  
*Unless you want to know*  
  
"Will it be..." Chichiri trailed off.  
  
"Yes. You will have a place in eternity. Miaka and the other seishi will eventually join you, and the book will be finished. Will you do it, my celestial warrior?"  
  
Chichiri paused and turned to look at the illustrious wings behind him. He then focused his one mahogany eye on the silent god.  
  
"Yes. I will protect time and the tale of Miaka and the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"I knew you would." Suzaku smiled, pleased with the monk.  
  
Suzaku flapped his wings, creating a strong wind that carried the Time Guardian to his place among the gods to watch over the scroll and infinitely preserve the tales of the mikos.  
  
*Who you really are*  
  
  
  
since you made it to the end, would you be so kind as to review my ficcie? arigatou! ^^  
  
ps: please leave something encouraging because i'm not very happy with this fic at all. 


End file.
